Update History
v1.6.2 (4/23/19) * Map now supports Minecraft 1.14 and later v1.5.7 (10/31/18) * Brought the 1.12.2 version of MKMC up to speed on most v1.6 features ** "Marathon" mode is now available ** "Speedrun" and "Marathon" must be unlocked by playing Time Trials or Grand Prix respectively ** Position calculator now supports up to 24 players ** Points system is now smarter, awards points based on how many players the user finished in front of * Added 4 exclusive new community tracks (community race section is now full) ** Stadium by Darkbrine and Flamingosaurus (Mario Kart: Double Dash!) ** Banshee Boardwalk by ReflectedMantis (Mario Kart 64) ** Knightmare-Athon by ReflectedMantis (LEGO Racers) ** Canyon by ReflectedMantis * Ghosts can now be recorded in Versus mode (available in the modifier menu) ** Players can record 1 ghost per track, up to 4 minutes in length ** Ghosts can be raced against, they follow their recorded path and interact with checkpoints and other track elements just like a player * Added some new advancements relating to some new collectibles scattered throughout the tracks ** New collectibles do something special! * Added a new category for "Marathon" and "Speedrun" ** Mario Kart Tracks (20 tracks, all of which are Mario Kart track remakes) * Arcade Mode voting previews have been improved * Replaced Arcade Mode special round Elytra with F-ZERO ** F-ZERO All players are given unlimited boost power, but each boost costs some hp v1.6.1 (9/17/18) * Added "Marathon" mode to Grand Prix. * "Speedrun" and "Marathon" mode must now be unlocked before playing. * Re-worked the points system to be smarter and more reliable. * Position calculator now tracks the positions of up to 24 players during a race. ** The map automatically optimizes this feature based on player count to prevent unnecessary lag. * Added an animation for the item block jingle in the player's hotbar. * Player name colors are more dynamic now, changing colors to indicate when a player is dead or at low health. * Fixed the "Force Race End" timer not working properly in non-arcade mode Grand Prix. * "Force Race End" now ends races 90 seconds after the first finish instead of 60. * A link to the MKMC resource pack can now be grabbed in-game by any player using the radio. v1.5.6 (9/17/18) * By request, re-added all tracks that had appeared in previous map versions but were later cut (on v1.5 only, tracks cannot be added to v1.6 until MCEdit is updated) ** Fortress ** Dragon ** Islands M * Changed/added unlock conditions for many bonus tracks * Added a never-before-seen bonus track: Plains 2 * Finally added an animation for the item block jingle in the player's hotbar * Player name colors are more dynamic now, changing colors to indicate when a player is dead or at low health * Fixed the "Force Race End" timer not working properly in non-arcade mode Grand Prix * "Force Race End" now ends races 90 seconds after the first finish instead of 60 * A link to the MKMC resource pack can now be grabbed in-game by any player using the radio v1.6.0 (8/16/18) * Fully converted the map to work on Minecraft Java 1.13 * Replaced the "Bomb" item with TNT ** Similar to bomb, throws TNT as a projectile ** Now causes a self-explosion that can damage nearby players ** If used while airborne, the self-explosion will grant a vertical boost ** Can still be dropped, except now the TNT only deploys once it touches the ground * Elytra now gives the user temporary Slow Falling until they open their wings or run out the timer * Re-worked the Level Editor book * Streamlined "raceSpawn" nodes (they now behave just like "battleSpawn"s) and fixed glitched player views during the starting countdown * "GO" and lap animations now work better with unicode font and various GUI scales v1.5.5 (7/11/18) * Added 4 new community race tracks ** Crossing by ReflectedMantis (Mario Kart 8) ** Sherbet Land by ReflectedMantis (Mario Kart 64) ** Volcano by ReflectedMantis (Mario Kart Wii) ** Rainbow Road by ReflectedMantis and Flamingosaurus (Mario Kart: Double Dash!) * Added 2 new community battle tracks ** Garden by Darkbrine (based on Sonic Adventure 2) ** Battle by Darkbrine * Added "speedrun" mode as an alternate function for Time Trials * Re-worked item balancing * Added new items ** Axe Much like the Home-Run Bat, but has less knockback and sets the target on fire ** Arrow Deals lots of damage! Only spawns in groups of 1. (Battle only) ** Boat? Joke item suggested by MCFilms. Spawns a floating boat that explodes when abandoned. Can be launched using a Home-Run Bat. Has the smallest RNG window of any item in the game. (Battle only) * Nodes (armor stands) no longer have hitboxes during gameplay, meaning they can no longer block projectiles. Hooray, finally! * Fixed resistance pads not taking priority over shields and golden apples * Fixed an Elytra bug in arcade mode * Notifications for missed checkpoints are now a bit more noticeable * Thwomps can no longer drill into the ground * Fixed the "Use City Hub in Arcade Mode" option causing problems outside of Arcade Mode * Redstone/worldspawn is now less prone to crashing players v1.5.4B (5/6/18) * Added 1 new community race track ** Pinball by Marioman237 (Mario Kart DS) * Added support for custom music * Added a new music track for Gauntlet * The XP Bar now acts as a speed gauge * The NeoGames hub can now be enabled for Arcade Mode (options menu) * Re-added some options ** Laps ** Particles * Tracks can now be skipped when using "random" track selection * Added new "Silly Modifiers" to the modifier menu for Versus and Battle * Re-arranged many tracks in the menu, especially in the Community section * Removed Fortress * Players with lower health get a faster item jingle * Fixed "Auto" item pool setting not working in multiplayer... whoops * Fixed some Arcade Mode voting previews looking funky * Made item randomization a bit better v1.5.4 (3/15/18) * Added a music system (with creative commons music courtesy of Argofox and original music by Back in August) * Added 4 new community race tracks ** Alaska by ReflectedMantis (Mickey's Speedway USA) ** Plant by Darkbrine (Based on Sonic 2) ** Sky Garden by ReflectedMantis and Vanima (Based on Mario Kart: Super Circuit) ** Islands by XandTheIronMiner * Added 1 new community battle track ** Battle Course 1 by ReflectedMantis (Super Mario Kart) * Fleshed out "Arcade Mode" with lots of new features ** Players can vote for the next track (can be disabled) ** Added "Special Rounds" that occasionally add a wacky modifier to the next game (can be disabled) ** Two players are no longer needed to start a round (can be disabled) ** An alternate "Timed Mode" is used when a player races alone (can be disabled) * Added 2 new items ** Anvil Targets the player in 1st and greatly slows them down. If a 1st place player isn't found, someone will get hit randomly. ** Shield Like the shield, but you also electrocute any nearby players while the shield is active * Added a mini-map item, allowing players to get an overhead view of the track and see where players are * Added special advancements just for MKMC * Versus and Battle mode now have a modifier menu that can be activated before entering a level * Added "random" track selection to Grand Prix, Versus, and Time Trials * When racing alone, only single-player-relevant items will be found in item blocks * The "force race end" timer now shows up on-screen when time remaining is <30 seconds * Re-added the "Menu Whitelist" option in the options menu * "Sudden Death" now weeds out any players with a comparatively low life count in battle mode * Community tracks now award medals in Time Trials * Re-balanced a few items * Fixed more issues with the position calculation system * Fixed bugs with battle mode powerups * Updated the credits ;) v1.5.3B (1/15/18) * Fixed Logmill's finish line. v1.5.3 (1/9/18) * Added 10 new community race tracks ** Run by Marioman237 (Destruction Derby 64) ** Valley by ReflectedMantis (Diddy Kong Racing) ** Caverns by ReflectedMantis ** Mission by Flamingosaurus (San Francisco Rush 2049) ** Lagoon by ReflectedMantis (Diddy Kong Racing) ** City Harbor by Marioman237 ** Woods by Marioman237 ** Town by Marioman237 ** Attack by Lionraged ** Racer Run by ReflectedMantis * Added 2 new community battle tracks ** Plaza by MCFilms and Jayjo_ ** Castle by ReflectedMantis (Diddy Kong Racing) * Added a new video to the Level Editor guide covering more advanced topics * The map now lets you know when your sprint isn't working * Having multiple race spawn points works like having multiple battle spawn points * Fixed some issues with the position calculation system * Fixed some issues with Arcade Mode * Mirror tracks can now appear in Arcade Mode ** Mirror tracks can only appear if the majority of players have been playing for a while v1.5.2 (11/25/17) * Fixed a softlock that could occur at the end of a Grand Prix with two or more players (for real this time!) * Added 1 new mirror track ** Road M ** (Replaced Hurricane Islands M) * Added 3 new community race tracks ** Hills by JacksonG13 ** Gorge by MCFilms and Jayjo_ (Mario Kart Wii) ** Bowser's Castle 3 by ReflectedMantis (Mario Kart: Super Circuit) * Added 1 new community battle track ** Haunted by Vatoka * Added "Arcade Mode", which puts the map into an automated (babyproof) state when enabled in the options menu (good for large servers with randos) * Added a new tool to editor mode: "Node Repair" (allows tracks with nodes to be moved/copied via MCEdit) * Added a dedicated "Reset" item * Players can now get a speed boost at the start of a race * Revised many tracks to look better and play better * Bonus tracks can now be played in Grand Prix mode once unlocked * Re-arranged some tracks in the Jungle and Orchid cup * Race positions are now actively calculated and displayed during races (Grand Prix and Versus) ** There is a new option to disable this to avoid extra lag * "Announce Laps" is no longer in the options menu, but it can still be toggled via "/scoreboard players set @ename=w optLapAnnounce <0/1>" * "Menu Whitelist" is no longer in the options menu, but it can be activated via "/scoreboard players set @ename=w menuWhitelist <0/1>" and "/scoreboard players set menuWhitelist <0/1>" * Time Trials now remembers your best time for every track * Made the bow item less dodgy (can no longer be lost) * The map now does a better job remembering which custom tracks are "empty" * Punching/PVP is now restricted to specific items (only affects racing game modes) * Nerfed the "lightning" item (no longer wipes inventories) * Menu tips can now be disabled entirely in the options menu * Made the starting countdown a little prettier * Menu text changes color in 1.12 to contrast better * Resource pack no longer forces 1.11 wool textures * Slightly optimized performance * Fixed the end-game victory text in battle mode being super buggy * Fixed so many bugs it's not even funny * Generally made the map more accessible v1.5.1 (8/31/17) * Attempted to fix a softlock that could occur at the end of a Grand Prix with two or more players * Fixed battle wins/kills not staying on the sidebar after a round ends v1.5 (8/27/17) * Added 11 new community race tracks ** Land by pc_daanjoepie ** Cove by Marioman237 ** Mountain by MCFilms (Mario Kart: Double Dash!) ** Waterfall by pc_daanjoepie (based on Undertale) ** Labs by pc_daanjoepie (based on Undertale) ** Park by MCFilms (Mario Kart: Double Dash!) ** and the Ink Machine by pc_daanjoepie (based on Bendy and the Ink Machine) ** Zoological by Silver_Nyan ** Cavern by MCFilms and SenpaiiPepe ** Road SNES by Baconus_Yum (Super Mario Kart) ** Beach by Darkbrine (based on Peach Beach from Mario Kart: Double Dash!) * Added 3 new community battle tracks ** City by MCFilms (Mario Kart: Double Dash!) ** Land by MCFilms (Mario Kart: Double Dash!) ** Lost Castle of Sir Whatshisname by Baconus_Yum * Replaced the "Smoke Fireball" item with the "Electric Snowball" item * Fixed bombs (throwable TNT) not summoning TNT from the correct player * Fixed issues with dead players causing command execution problems * Fixed scoreboard issues with new players * Removed the "Ghast" item v1.4.2 (7/13/17) * Added a video tutorial for the level editor * Added more features to the level editor book * Added some time trial demo videos to help struggling players * Increased the credit cost of the Warp and Firework items * Made some Time Trial medals easier to obtain * Title screen now has a link to community Youtube videos * Golden apple effect time is now stackable * Fixed loadouts not updating fast enough when purchases are made * Fixed the gold crown not working when players acquire 45 gold medals v1.4.1 (7/4/17) * Improved performance * Made the menu smarter * Fixed firework coloring in 1.12 v1.4 (6/28/17) * Added two new battle tracks ** Plaza (Mario Kart: Double Dash!) ** Towers * Added tips that cycle in the main menu * Added a size gauge for battle tracks * Added more feedback sounds * Re-worked the bomb item * Improved route conveyance in certain tracks * Adjusted checkpoint placements on many tracks to avoid sequence problems * Battle mode will now track player kills when battle lives are set to 0 * Fixed loads of NBT problems in 1.12 * Fixed credits not saving in 1.12 Time Trials * Fixed battles not ending properly * Fixed menu sequence breaks caused by cloning command chains * Fixed issues with spectator mode * Fixed many lighting issues * Fixed the repeating equip sound produced by players (fix only works with resource pack!) * Fixed trapped chests not working in Time Trials v1.3 (6/8/17) * Added a new battle track ** Stream Caverns * Renamed ladder to Papyland * Fixed a game-breaking bug with ender eyes in battle mode * Fixed the "inWater" objective not working for new players * Fixed some issues with hand-swapping v1.2 (6/7/17) * Items no longer need to be dropped to activate * Added a new item: Ghast * Added water boots which automatically deploy in water * Map now includes a small resource pack (automatic in singleplayer) * Checkpoints have a larger trigger area (elytra friendly) * Teleporters now act as pseudo-checkpoints * Fixed item balancing v1.1B (5/30/17) * Fixed an issue with the unlock system * Fixed Time Trials not starting with an empty loadout v1.1 (5/29/17) * Map now supports 1.12 (still good for 1.11.2) * Added a new option for eternal daytime * Race results are now shown in chat after a race * Battle wins are now tracked and displayed * Fixed issues related to entities losing scoreboard values ("Start Game" bug) * Fixed detection for Minecraft version not working with mobs disabled v1.0 (5/23/17) * Fully implemented 3 more gamemodes ** Versus ** Trials ** Editor * Added 20 mirror tracks ** M ** Valley M ** Village M ** Stadium M ** Forest M ** Mountains M ** Desert M ** Caverns M ** Plains 3 M ** Cruiser M ** Fortress M ** Castle M ** M ** Factory M ** Dragon M ** Mountain M ** City M ** City M ** Cove M ** Islands M * Added 5 bonus tracks ** City ** Fortress ** Presidio ** Road ** Gauntlet * Added battle mode support to all Normal and Bonus tracks * Added new options ** Time Trial Data ** Strength ** Blocks ** Particles ** Mode Sudden Death * Added cheats ** Health ** Acceleration ** Speed DEMO (3/28/17) * Included two gamemodes ** Prix ** Battle * Included 20 race tracks ** Presidio ** Valley ** Village ** Stadium ** Forest ** Mountains ** Desert ** Caverns ** Plains 3 (Super Mario Kart) ** Cruiser (Mario Kart: Double Dash!) ** Fortress (Mario Kart DS) ** Castle (Mario Kart 64) ** Logmill ** Factory ** Dragon ** Mountain ** City ** City ** Cove (Diddy Kong Racing) ** Islands * Included 6 battle tracks ** Watch ** City ** Fort (Mario Kart 64) ** Town ** Rush ** ladder * Included a tutorial * Included an options menu